lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avant Gardens Adventure
Section AA You land on Avant Gardens after leaving the Venture Explorer. You look around, and see a beat up minifigure with infected hands. You walk towards him. What will you do? *Talk to him. *Ignore him and walk past. Section AB The minifigure speaks, "They destroyed us! All our work! Gone! I'm Wisp Lee. I'm sorry, my friend; I can't help you. Go find Epsilon Starcracker." *Look around for Epsilon Starcracker. *Try to help Wisp get to medical help. Section AC You find Epsilon in the near distance. You begin to run over to him, but you encounter a Stromling. What will you do? *Swing at it in an attempt to smash it. *Try to run past it. Section AD You hit the Stromling, and it smashes. You find it fun. What will you do? *Go find more to smash to collect money. *Continue to Epsilon Starcracker. Section AE After walking aways, you find a large group of Stromlings, none of which have noticed you. What will you do? *Charge full speed ahead. *Change your mind and head back towards Epsilon. Section AF You catch the Stromlings off guard, and smash a few; however, three swing at you, one of which misses. You have two health left, and are surrounded by three Stromlings. What next? *Try to fight your way out. *Run! Section AG You smash another two Stromlings, but the third and last one takes down another of your lives. Now what? *Smash it. *Book the heck out of there. Section AH You hit the Stromling, smashing it. What next? *Go find more to smash. *Go to Epsilon. Section AI You run to another crowd of Stromlings. You smash two, but a plasma ball from a Stromling Mech hits you and smashes you. *You have died. Start Over Section BA You pick up the struggling and strongly opposing Wisp Lee, and carry him towards Epsilon Starcracker. However, your speed is slowed with his added weight. You soon encounter Stromlings. What next? *Try to move around them. *Drop Wisp on his bum and make a break for it. Section BB A Stromling bars your path, while two others come up and attack you to take down two of your health and leave you with the same amount. The Stromling that stood in you way also hits you, leaving you with one health. *Push forward still. *Give up and let them smash you. Section BC Your efforts are not enough. Wisp is knocked off of your back, and smashed by the Stromlings. You are also smashed. *You have died. Start Over Section CA You are in the process of getting around it, when it hits you. This attack takes down one of your health. However, you manage to make it to Epsilon. *Continue to Epsilon Starcracker. Section DA You meet Epsilon Starcracker. "Hello, friend! Here, take your pick of these weapons, and then head up the hill toward the Sentinel Camp!" *Take a weapon and begin up the hill towards safety. *Punch Epsilon in the face for the heck of it. Section DB Before you leave Epsilon, you smash a barrier to replenish any lost health. On your way up, you encounter more Stromlings. Now what? *Smash them. *Run around them. FAR around them. Section DC You smash them all, and you make it about halfway up the hill, when you encouter a Mech. What will you do? *ATTACK! *Stand there like a deer in headlights. *Continue up the hill, ignorant of the threat. Section DD As you approach it, it hits you with a plasma ball; when you reach it, you hit it before it hits you back, by swinging its free arm. When it hits you, it sends you flying. Right into a crowd of Stromlings. *Fight the Stromlings before returning to the mech. *Return to the Mech immediately. Section DE The mech hits you with another plasma ball and a Stromling hits you to finalize your smash. *You have died. Start Over Section EA You continue safely to Epsilon. *Continue to Epsilon Starcracker. Section FA With no where to run, the Stromlings smash you by depleting your remaining health with two swing attacks. *You have died. Start Over Section GA Unfortunately, you are almost to Epsilon when a Stromling swiftly sneaks up behind you and smashes you. *You have died. Start Over Section HA Your journey to Epsilon is safe. *Continue to Epsilon Starcracker. Section IA Wisp is smashed, and two of your health are taken down by Stromlings. You arrive at Epsilon, who greets you with a furious, "YOU KILLED WISP! You don't deserve the safety I provide!" Stromlings come up from behind you and smash you. *You have died. Start Over Section JA You and Wisp are smashed simultaneously. *You have died. Start Over Section KA Epsilon looks shocked for a moment, then bellows, "Infected!!!" He smashes you with one zap of his gun. *You have died. Start Over Section LA Your evasion tactics are successful, as you safely make it to the Sentinel Camp. *Enter the Sentinel Camp. Section MA You are smashed by mechs and Stromlings, who all crowd you. *You have died. Start Over Section NA You make it safely to the Sentinel Camp. *Enter the Sentinel Camp. Section OA You evade the plasma shots it fires at you, and hit it thrice with your weapon to smash it. You see a cave in the distance. What next? *Enter the Sentinel Camp just a few steps in front of you. *Head down to explore the cave. Section OB You enter the Sentinel Camp and speak to a knight named Commander Beck Strongheart. He speaks to you and says, "Here is a helmet, and the the vendor behind me sells a shield and some healing kits. You may want to buy them." *Accept the helmet and buy the items. *Reject his advice, and return to the battlefield. Section OC You buy the items, and equip the helmet and shield. A guard tells you to travel through the tunnel to a minifigure by the name of Rusty Steele. He will help you to the end of Avant Gardens. You do as he says, and Rusty Steele instructs you to climb a huge monument. *Start up the Assembly Monument. *Purposely walk into a laser multiple times, because you have no point to being in Avant Gardens. Section OD You start up the monument, smashing fans and jumping over lasers to get to the top. Soon, you come to a fork in the path. Which way: left, or right? *Left. *Right. Section OE After jumping over more lasers and smashing more fans, you build a lift that takes you to another path. You continue uphill until you step on a bouncer which takes you to a road. Go left or right? *Left. *Right. Section OF You jump off at the end of the road, and find yourself at the bottom of the monument again. *Start up the monument again. Section PA You safely make it past the enemies in front of the entrance to the cave. As you step inside, you see several Dark Spiderlings. What will you do? *Fight them. *Go back. Section PB Almost immediately after stepping into the cave, the first spiderling attacks and smashes you. *You have died. Start Over Section QA A handful of Stromlings meet you on the battlefield, and after a valiant fight, you are smashed. *You have died. Start Over Section RA The laser smashes you. *You have died. Start Over Section SA You jump over many lasers and smash many fans. You eventually begin climbing a makeshift walkway, lifting you high off of the ground. You quickbuild a bouncer, which bounces you to another path. You jump up the steps and onto another bouncer which takes you to a road. Which way will you go? *Left. *Right. Section SB You travel down the road, which ends in a grassy field. There are vendors on a raised platform, and a launchpad to Nimbus Station. What will you do? *Go shopping at the vendors. *Launch to Nimbus Station. Section SC You have bought what you wanted from the vendors, and are now ready to go. *Launch to Nimbus Station. Section A1 Not knowing where to go, you walk around aimlessly. You are soon cornered by a group of Stromlings, and subsequently smashed. *You have died. Start Over Section TA You arrive at the launchpad to Nimbus Station. You then hop into your rocket, and blast off. *CONGRATULATIONS! You have successfully completed the Avant Gardens Adventure!